


Ode to my family

by berrynthewood



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationship, Coming Out, Countryside trip, Established Relationship, Family Secrets, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pillow Talk, Self-Esteem Issues, Slice of Life, Slight Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, family wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrynthewood/pseuds/berrynthewood
Summary: Haruki used to be really close with his family before moving to Tokyo for his studies.As his relationship with Akihiko deepens for the best, an unexpected person comes to shake their daily routine.19/04/2020 UPDATE: Epilogue added23/08/2020 UPDATE: Omake added
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 29
Kudos: 234





	1. Blowing like a storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there !  
> I'm back to talk about my two disaster sons.  
> I wanted to explore some other themes mentionned in the manga while offering some cute and funny moments too.  
> This fic got totally out of control when I realized I couldn't wrap it up properly in a oneshot so welcome aboard and I hope you will stay on the train ;)
> 
> Have a good read !
> 
> Berry

The sun was already up in the sky and the sleeping room dimly lit by the rays crossing through the stores. It was a peaceful, quiet morning at Haruki's place and the man was slowly stirring from sleep. He was still in a haze but he could perfectly feel the heat radiating from the body lying next to him.

Akihiko used to stay over a lot this days. It wasn't like they didn't have the chance to saw each other. After all, they shared the same university and were passing some time together at the studio. But somehow, Akihiko didn't seemed to like his own appartment. He usually came home with him when practice ended and after drinking some beer together, Haruki found himself unable to let him drive back. He worried too much. Not that it didn't please him but it was strange to think it became quite an habit now. Having his ever yearning love almost living with him.

Haruki rolled to his side and stared at his boyfriend's handsome face. Sometimes, he was afraid of being a total maniac. Because watching Akihiko sleeping was always his most favorite activity. Or maybe the second one now: having sex could top it all...

Haruki blushed at the thought and buried his face in the little space between Akihiko's neck and shoulder, breathing in his tempting scent.

“G'morning...” a low voice rumbled by his hair and Haruki looked up, meeting his boyfriend's half-opened eyes.

“Sorry, I woke you up...”

“It's alright...” Akihiko slid his arms around Haruki and pulled him in a tight embrace “But I'm not ready to get up right now...” and he settled his chin lazily upon Haruki's head. The older man hummed with delight and closed his eyes, determined to resume his sleep in the best conditions. Akihiko's fingers were playing mindlessy with his hair and soon, Haruki drifted back in slumber.

Until he was roughly dragged back to reality by the sound of his phone vibrating against the bedside table. Haruki groaned, pushing his face further into the pillow to ignore the indrance.

“You should pick it up, it could be your work...” Akihiko said as he stroked Haruki's head lightly.

“No way...” he groaned, voice muffled “They don't usually call on weekends...”

He refused to move, waiting for the noisy thing to stop moving. When it eventually happened, he made a relieved sigh and shuffled back into Akihiko's arms.

It lasted barely twenty seconds before the phone threw his uproar again and Haruki's patience reached its limit.

“Aaargh ! This is so annoying !” he turned to his side and took it fastly. His eyes suddenly widened at the name displayed on the screen. Akihiko felt him going stiff and pushed himself up on one elbow in an attempt to peek over Haruki's shoulder.

“Something's wrong ?” Akihiko asked as the phone was still vibrating.

Haruki turned his head and offered him a small reassuring smile “Sorry, I have to answer it” he got up and made his way to the living, closing the door behind him.

Once in the living, Haruki slid his finger on the screen to stop the sound.

“Hello ?...” he answered cautiously.

“About time !” a feminine voice came loud from the speaker and Haruki had to take his phone some inches away from his ear “I almost thought you changed number !”

“Erika, you never call...” he argued “And it's still morning you know, keep your voice down a little please...”

“Ah ? Well, I'm sorry if I woke you up” the woman calmed down, switching to a warm tone “So, how's my little brother doing ?”

Haruki took in a deep breath, already expecting the worst “I'm... fine. But, you certainly have something else to tell me, right ?”

There was a short silence hanging on the room before Haruki's question was finally answered.

“Listen... I'm going to Tokyo for work and I was thinking of staying over at your place. Only for three days. I promise I will make myself unnoticed.”

“What ?!” Haruki gripped the phone tightly “Can't you go to some hotel ?”

“Well, it's too expensive...”

“First, you're not broke, and second, my place is tiny.”

“But it's the opportunity to see each other for once !”

Haruki pinched his nose in frustration “We can still hang around in town during your stay...”

“Haru.” she cut him off suddenly “Please...”

She was almost pleading. She liked to play this kind of move on him since they were kids. And he was always too good to say no. She knew it.

Haruki racked his fingers through his hair, defeated.

“Fine... but you definitely owe me one...”

“Yes ! Thank you so much ! I will definitely give it back to you !”

“Right, right... so, when is it ?”

“My train will arrive on tuesday afternoon.”

“WHAT ?!” Haruki shouted in shock “T-this tuesday ?! It's in two days !”

“Yeah... I'm sorry... Look, I will treat you to diner, as an apology.”

“But...” Haruki started but found himself at a loss of words. He heard some other voices on the phone, on the background.

“Ah, sorry I have to go, I'll text you tomorrow. Thanks again !”

“Wait-”

Too late. She hung up, leaving an astonished Haruki planted in the middle of the living, phone still stuck to his ear.

She always was a freaking tornado...

“What's up ?”

Haruki turned his head to see Akihiko standing on the doorway, half-naked. He felt a rush of blood coming to his face. The word “decency” seemed to be out of his gorgeous boyfriend's vocabulary. For the best and the worst.

“Hum... it was my sister” Haruki looked away and laid down the phone on the coffee table to pick his pack of cigarettes instead “She's going to come here for some days”

Akihiko raised an eyebrow “You don't seem really pleased about it, you don't like her ?”

“No, I do, a lot, but... I just don't want her to come... here” Haruki was playing nervously with one cigarette.

Akihiko approached him carefully, he didn't quite follow what Haruki meant behind his awkward conflicting behaviour.

“You think I might fall in love with her ?” Akihiko tried to made eye contact with his tormented man.

“What ? No, obviously not !” Haruki almost scoffed. The denial was stated straight. Akihiko had to try another track...

A sudden realization popped in his mind “You don't want her to see me... to see _us_ ?”

Haruki snapped his head toward his boyfriend, meeting his unreadable expression.

“I-It's not like that ! It's just...” he grabbed Akihiko's hand and looked at his feet “It's just... She's very nosy, that's all...”.

Haruki was feeling horrible. He didn't wish to make Akihiko uncomfortable. That wasn't the point. His conflicting thoughts were interruped by a hand lifting up his chin.

“Hey Haru. Don't freak out. I don't know what's making you worry so much and I won't meddle with your family affairs but if you want me to step back a little, I will. Just tell me, ok ?” Akihiko's green eyes were holding on his gaze. Comprehensive. Forgiving.

Sometimes Haruki didn't know what he did to deserve him. He closed the space between them, enlacing the naked skin.

“Thank you” he sighed, relieved.

“Anytime” Akihiko kissed his temple tenderly and Haruki moved a hand into his lover's hair, scratching it fondly. They stayed like this for some minutes, bodies stuck in a warm embrace before Akihiko cleared his throat.

“Well...” the tall man moved his lips to Haruki's ear “If I understand the situation, I have to hold back for some days, right ?”

A chill ran down Haruki's spine as he felt the hot breath against his skin.

“It's... just for three days...” he mumbled back.

“So long...” Akihiko slid his hands under the hem of Haruki's shirt, leaving goosebumps all over his lower back.

“I will get it back to you... I promise” he faltered, trapped in his own desire. Akihiko took advantage of his weakened boyfriend and gently nibbled his earlobe. He was immediatly rewarded by a faint moan.

“I want an advance” he whispered in his most lewd voice.

Haruki's heart dropped in his stomach, lust rising inside. Him too, wasn't looking forward to hold back.

And so he let himself get dragged back to the tempting darkness of the room.

*

The station was cramped and Erika was waiting outside, her last cigarette hanging on her mouth. She hadn't seen her brother in a while. The last time he came back home, she nagged him about his hair. She asked him if he wanted to start a contest of which one of them could grow the longest. Those long strands of honey-colored hair. That was their biggest ressemblance.

She smiled as she remembered some glimpse of their childhood. Haruki was always looking after her and she was always trying to impress him. It was so rewarding, seeing his admirative face light up. A cute little boy indeed.

“Erika !”

She looked up, following the voice calling her. Haruki was waving to get her attention across the street. Something's had changed. She grabbed her luggage, and crossed the road to meet him.

“You cut it !” she gasped, eyes wide.

“Ah ?” Haruki tilted his head “Oh, right, yeah I did it last summer...” he rubbed a strand of hair between his fingers in emphasis, a weird laugh shaking his shoulders “Anyway, did you have a safe trip ?”

“I'm worn out, work is killing me !” she stretched her arms above her head lazily.

Haruki snickered “Right Obasan, let me take care of your luggage then”. He winked, a glint of mischief twinkling in his eyes.

Erika shot him an evil grin “Oi, is that how you show respect to your role model ?” she ruffled his hair, messing it badly “You're still too green behind the ears”

He escaped her grip quickly and grabbed her suitcase in his hand “Well, at last, I will always be taller than you now”.

She giggled, happy to see nothing had changed between them despite the distance.

Sometimes she missed him, but was too proud to say so.

*

“Wow, this place is so nice !”

Erika never had the chance to see where her brother was living. The first thing she noticed was how it was luminous and very tidy. Being the calm child of the family, it wasn't so unexpected. In a way, this appartment suited him.

“You even have a balcony and a seperate room” she stated impressed “That's quite luxurious for Tokyo”

Haruki put Erika's things in a corner of the room, near the sofa “It's cheaper if you accept to live far from the station but I guess I'm lucky to have it, it's pretty convenient”

He opened the large window “I'm gonna smoke, d'you want one ?”. Erika nodded but shot him a displeased look “That's definitely an habit you didn't have to copy you know ?”. Haruki shrugged as she picked the cigarette offered by him.

A warm breeze brushed their faces as they were standing side by side, smoking in silence. The neighborhood was pretty calm on a week day, most residents worked in downtown.

“How's Mom and Dad doing ?” Haruki leaned on the handrail, looking straight ahead.

A trail of smoke escaped Erika's mouth “They're in top shape, energic as always” she made a face, exagerrating ”Actually, I think I'm jealous”

Haruki couldn't help a muffled laugh “And I think we should be relieved by their wellbeing instead ?”

Erika sighed dramatically “You know, maybe _they_ are the one worning me out”. She let a short silence settle before adding “They want you to call more often”

Haruki felt a knot tighten in his stomach. He was missing them too but he just didn't get so much opportunities to give them any news. Between his studies, the band and not to forget his – recently busy - love life, he had plenty to handle.

“Yeah... I will try to...” he said in a short breath. He lighted off his cigarette and eyed his sister, who had already finished it. She was lost in her thoughts, a small smile curling her lips.

“You alright ?” Haruki waved his hand to draw back her attention. When she looked at him, she was wearing the softest expression on her face.

“I'm getting married” she dropped as a bomb.

Haruki froze instantly. A torrent of emotions was flooding his brain and he gaped for some seconds before being able to form a coherent phrase to answer “Is-Is it for real ?!”. He was now trampling his feet in excitement, watching her expectandly and she wanted to cover her face with her hands to hide her embarrassement.

“Of course it's real, dummy” she grinned, some tears were prickling her eyes “You're the first to know, though” she brought a finger to her mouth in a secret gesture. Haruki felt very blessed in this very moment

“Oh god, it's amazing ! I'm so happy for you !” his eyes were sparkling like pools of water under the bright sun. He wasn't expecting something this big upon their reunion. But his sister was always leading her life with bravery, she almost got everything she wanted, not easily, but successively nonetheless. She met her boyfriend at work and even if he didn't saw him often – only in family's gathering - he left him a good impression.

A playful smile worked on his lips “So, who asked who ?”

He knew the answer already.

Erika's grin extended even more and she lifted up her chin proudly “Me, obviously !”

*

“You're still playing ?”

Haruki was so immersed in his school project on his computer tonight that he didn't even heard Erika shuffling in his room. She was touching the bass strings with care. The instrument was well taken care of, clean and without a scratch.

“Uh-hum, I'm still in a band” he nodded nonchalantly. A look at his watch told him it was quite late and he shot down the software displayed on the screen.

“Actually, we performed a lot since last year” he added with a tiny hint of satisfaction, rubbing his tired eyes.

“Really ?” it raised up her curiosity. She rarely saw Haruki brag about something. He didn't like to stand out and prefered to be a discreet support and shine in the background.

She suddently crossed the room and slammed her hands on the desk in excitement “I so want to see it !”

Haruki jolted at her boldness “T-there's nothing programmed this week...”

“You guys are practicing right ?” she pressed on and Haruki felt trapped again “Yes, but...”

“Mmm, I'm coming then, just once” she picked up her phone in her pocket, checking her schedule “I want to meet them. Your bandmates”

Erika knew she was sticking her nose into other's people business but she couldn't help herself. Haruki will always be her _little_ brother and it was hard to let go, she was too implied in their family unity. Even if it was obvious Haruki felt uneasy about her coming, she wanted to make up for the time they didn't saw each other. Wanted to know everything, like the old days.

Haruki studied her face for some time before replying reluctantly “Just once... tomorrow evening”

Erika grinned with all her teeth “Great !”

“Promise me you won't make a fuss about everything or embarrass me, please...” Haruki whined in utter defeat.

“When did I ever do such a thing ?” protested Erika.

Haruki grimaced “I don't know but some of them are still underage, it would be better to watch your tongue”

In Haruki's mind, it was a lame excuse. He was so much worried about what could result in an encounter between Akihiko and Erika. Two explosive and reckless personnalities binded by a secret relationship. Walking disaster on approach.

“Alright, alright” she winked in victory and get back to sit on the couch where her paperwork was scattered “I'm so looking forward to it !”

“I think I'll go to sleep then...” Haruki sighed and waved at Erika.

“Goodnight” she waved back, a smile stuck in her face “Sweet dreams !”

She was impossible but irresistibly endearing.

That's how she got people attached to her.

After getting changed in his pyjamas, Haruki laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

 _Two days_. _One practice session to go_. He took a deep breath in. _It will be alright_. And exhaled. _No need to be so nervous_.

He rolled on his side and the bed felt instantly cold. He missed _him_ already.

He had to hold on a little longer and everything will surely be back to normal.

He hoped so. Very much.


	2. A choosen path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas chapter, I guess ? ;)

“You look so alike !”

“It's the hair, uh”

“Not to forget the eyes...”

“Pfft- It's like comparing Ritsuka to Yayoi”

“No way, their ressemblance is more striking !”

Uenoyama, Mafuyu and Akihiko were staring at the siblings with amusement.

“Guys, stop it !” Haruki brought his palm to his face while Erika was quite pleased with their reaction.

Earlier this day, he texted on line about his sister wanting to see them perform. He gave them the choice, hoping they would protest, but was greeted with great enthusiasm instead. Seems like this situation was considered as bad news only by Haruki himself.

“Well, nice to meet you” Erika bowed at them politely.

Haruki hurried to present each one of them, trying to act as normal as possible when it was Akihiko's turn in particular.

They got started after some warm up, Uenoyama and Haruki were explaining some basics to Erika who listened to them, impressed. As always, Ritsuka was hyped up when he talked about his guitar and Haruki started to relax, watching them fondly.

They tried to progress on their new song, adding new parts and ended their practice with a rehearsal of all their songs, played one by one.

Mafuyu was more and more confident in his feelings, his voice followed the melodies with ease and everyone synchronized perfectly.

Erika was staring at them from a corner of the room, making herself the least noticing. She was captivated, living each piece of music and taping her foot in rhythm, unconsciously. Their songs left her overwhelmed but most of all, she couldn't miss the look of sheer bliss on Haruki's face. She rarely saw him so happy.

It reminded her of the day he had his first instrument, a gift from their parents in his fifteenth birthday.

A bass. She thought it was a weird choice for a begginer. What could you do with a guitar which isn't making so much noise as an electric do ? But now she could quite understand his motivations. Like a link binding each instrument of the band, they all glanced at him from time to time. Even with her few knowledge in music, Erika could feel the chemistry between them.

Eventually it ended and everyone let go of their instrument.

Mafuyu was out of breath and Uenoyama immediately held out his water bottle to him.

“Good job everybody !” Haruki clapped his hands, satisfied.

“God, I need a beer... and a shower” groaned Akihiko behind him.

“In this order ?” Ritsuka furrowed in disbelief.

Erika bursted out laughing as she stood up “It was amazing ! Let's get some drinks, you deserved it”

“Ha ?” Haruki splattered some water on his shirt and urgently wiped his mouth with his sleeve “Maybe it would be more appropriate to head home, we're worn out, right ?”

He met Akihiko's eyes who shrugged back at him, confused. The youngers were packing up their guitars, waiting for him to take a decision.

“Come on, it's my treat ! As a reward” she insisted with a little pout “I can drive Uenoyama-kun and Satou-kun back home if you're that worried”

Once again, Erika was setting the pace. Haruki's serenity was shaken for the umpteenth time and he felt all gazes on him.

His inner dilemn was cut off by a hand grabbing his arm, making him jolt a bit.

“Haruki, it's not so late, we can afford some time together, right ?” Akihiko was looking at him with those soft green eyes and he felt his cheeks going red. He broke eyes contact in an attempt to hide his flustered face and cleared his throat “Okay, just a drink then...”

Erika throwed her fist in the air in victory “Alright kids, let's go !” and grabbed her bag, exiting the room in a rush.

Ritsuka nudged Mafuyu's shoulder, a small smirk on his face “ _We_ are the kids then ?”

The boy laughed softly, brushing his fingers against his boyfriend's, “Seems so”

*

Saying they were regular customers would be exagerrating but it would be lying to pretend they weren't used to the place. Even if they were short on money – student life in the blame – whenever something to celebrate was on the line, the call of meat was inescapable.

So, when Erika asked the boys what was their favorite food on a casual conversation as they left the studio, there weren't an once of hesitation.

Several minutes later, they were all sited around the table of their usual restaurant, mouth-watering while trying to choose between all the set of meats available.

“Even though we said just a drink...” Haruki mumbled to himself. He tried to tame his confused brain to make a choice, eyebrows furrowed deeply, when something bumped his knee under the table.

“Hey, relax a little, you're gonna loose some hair at this rate” Akihiko smirked beside him, face half-hidden behind the menu. Haruki tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear in reflex “S-shut up !”. He finally gave up on his first choice - a reasonable one - and slammed the flyer down the table “Ok. I will take a beer for a first”. Maybe he was counting on alcohol to ease his messed up brain.

“Great, add one for me as well” Akihiko hummed happily.

“That make third with me !” Erika pointed out.

They gave their order to the waiter and soon, a royal buffet was displayed in front of them.

Soon, Mafuyu and Ritsuka were litteraly stuffing themselves at flash speed and Haruki tried to scold them in vain. They were, once more, way too loud, but the employees side-glances were a useless threat as always.

Erika was watching the scene with amusement.

“Erika-san, I was wondering, did you play basketball ?” Ritsuka asked out of the blue, mouth still full of meat. She smiled at the sudden question “Mmmh not at all, why do you think so ?”

“I was just thinking that it would be the case, 'cause you're rather tall” the dark-haired boy was as direct as ever.

“Oh, well...” she twirled the content of her glass, chin resting upon her hand.

“Actually, I played volleyball in high school and kept practicing in university too, our team had some potential” she grinned as she wrapped a curl around her finger in a very similar way her brother was used to when his hair was longer. It didn't miss to catch Akihiko's attention. He dared a quick look at Haruki, laughing inside.

“Eeeh, I wish we could say the same about our basketball team...” Ritsuka sneered, turning his beef on the grill.

“Are we that bad ?” Mafuyu turned his puppy eyes to him and the highschooler blushed, spreading even more redness into his cheeks, already darkened by the grill's glow.

“W-we would be better if you accepted to be part of it !” he sputtered, his voice a little more high than necessary.

“Oooh I bet Mafuyu would _love_ to bear with your teaching in every single hour of the day beside the studio” Akihiko nagged before snatching the perfectly grilled slice of meat prepared earlier by Ritsuka.

He stood up, slamming his palms on the table “W-what the- !?” the boy gasped, his mouth hanging wide.

“Hey hey, you're way too loud ! We're not alone in there !” Haruki tried to shush him although Erika and Akihiko were now laughing with much more of an uproar than the younger boy.

“Here” Mafuyu nonchalantly put his own meat in his boyfriend's plate and Ritsuka froze immediately “Oh... Thanks”. He finally sat back to Haruki's relief.

“You guys really are so energetic !” Erika calmed down and wipped some tears of laughter from her eyes.

“But to go back to sport activities, I think you should focus on what's more important to you” she stared at Ritsuka and Mafuyu with empathy “And, unfortunately, I don't think you can do both music and basketball to the fullest, you know ? You may have to pick one in the near future”.

There was an understanding silence hanging between them. The youngers weren't the only ones who felt concerned. Haruki was looking down and fidgeting with the lighter in his pocket. How long could he possibly carry on with both his studies and the band ? What to do after graduation ? It seemed easier for Akihiko whose life evolved around music only. But instead he had to endure the pressure and the fear of failure, having no way to escape. It wasn't a comfortable situation either.

“I want to keep playing the guitar”

Ritsuka broke everyone's introspection all of a sudden and all eyes turned on him.

“Without any doubt !” he added proudly. Mafuyu watched him with genuine fondness.

“Well that's quite reassuring...” Haruki sighed dramatically, quite relieved “I was afraid we had to disband today”

“Not happening, our mighty Ue-sama will keep on torturing us to death” Akihiko waved his hand in resolve. Ritsuka made an offended sound and got back to his filled plate.

“Erika-san, why did you quit playing ?” Mafuyu inquired, curious. Haruki stared at his sister, expectantly. He didn't knew it himself.

She took a sip of her beer and cleared her throat “I guess I had to make a reasonable choice after weighting pros and cons” she laid down her glass and crossed her arms, thoughtful “Sometimes, I'm still wondering if that was for the best”.

She raised her head and faced a bunch of concerned faces. It wasn't so hard to guess that all of them were worried about the future. They started to face a turning point in existence after all. It brought her back some memories and she grinned at them “Ah, but that doesn't mean I'm not happy with my life as it is now, on the contrary”

“You were an amazing wing spiker though...”

All heads turned to Haruki, whose gaze was fixed on a stunned Erika. When he realized everyone was focused on him, his face turned bright red.

“W-why are you so surprised ? I-I went to most of your interhigh tournaments !” he spluttered, agitated. Akihiko couldn't help himself from teasing him “Heee, what a caring little brother, so cute-OUCH” Haruki cut him off by showing an elbow to his stomach.

“I was forced to !” he whined in defense.

“Oh, really ?” Erika commented, a beginning of a sly smile forming on her mouth.

“That's not very nice of you Haruki-san” Mafuyu said with a blank face hiding his teasing intentions.

Erika took this opportunity to pry further into his brother's fragile composure “Yeah, although you were a very sweet little boy back then, riiight ?” she pouted in an obvious theatral way.

Haruki sensed the upcoming danger and looked at her with pleading eyes “Stop it !” .

To his misfortune, no one around the table seemed to want to put a lid on Erika's mouth. Mafuyu was the one opening the pandora's box instead “I'm sure Erika-san has a lot of spicy stories to tell”

“Oh, would you like to hear something funny ?”

“NO WAY !” Haruki cried out and it was Ritsuka's turn to gave him back his earlier scolding “Shh, you're too loud, Haruki-san”

“Ah ?!” he was shocked by the sudden betrayal.

“Well, I'm really curious now” Akihiko was chuckling at his side. He was enjoying it way too much. When Haruki surged his hand forward to shut Erika down, he was held back by the combined efforts of Ritsuka and Akihiko.

“He used to secretly sneak in my room to steal some of my shoujo mangas...” Erika snickered.

“Y-y-youuuu !” Haruki was squealing and his blush was expending from his cheeks to his ears by now.

“So unexpected !” Ritsuka bursted out laughing, letting go of Haruki.

“He was so embarrassed when I caught him. THAT face he made. You guys would have loved it” she looked at his brother with mischief, remembering the scene perfectly. Haruki sunk back to his seat, defeated.

“Somehow, I could totally picture it...” Akihiko was hiding his lower-face with his hand, actually imagining a young flustered Haruki running away to hide his embarrassement.

Haruki grumbled, burying his head in his palms “I hate you...” 

Erika felt slightly guilty. Maybe she took it too far.

“But, you know, after this, we often took some time reading together and sharing our thoughts about stories”

She poked his hand to bring back his attention, giving him a warm apologetic smile “I found my vocation thanks to you”. 

Haruki peered at Erika through his fingers. He loved those reading sessions with her. They didn't had much things in common back then and despite teasing him about it at first, their relationship truly evolved after this event. She was facinated by stories and characters and he was trying to unravel each storytelling. They debated a lot and, as time went by, Haruki started to show her some movies he liked too, always seeking for her opinion.

“Does that mean you're a mangaka ?!' Mafuyu's eyes were sparkling and he was shaking with unexpected excitement.

Erika smiled, waving her hand in denial “Nope, I'm working as an editor. It's for a small publisher for now but I'm aiming for the top !”. She raised both her fists in a fighting pose and Haruki couldn't help a quiet giggle.

“That's amazing !” Ritsuka said, impressed.

When Erika started talking to the highschoolers about her everyday work, Haruki thought it was finally time for a well deserved smoke break outside. 

Erika was too immersed in her conversation and told him she would do it later on.

He took his jacket and Akihiko eyed him with a questionning, almost worried look.

Haruki just shrugged and bent carefully, pretending to pick something on the ground, and slipped his hand behind the table to squeeze Akihiko's knee. _Don't worry_.

“I'll be right back” 

*

It was pretty dark outside and a chilly wind swept Haruki's hair, exposing his neck.

He was leaning against the facade of the building next to the restaurant, unexposed to the customers dinning inside.

He lighted his cigarette and took a stress-relieving drag. Even if it was to his depends, at least his bandmates shared an entertaining moment. They didn't had this much good time together in a while. They were all worried about school tests and the band potential debut and forgot to at last according themselves some rest. Haruki smiled to himself. Once again, his stormy older sister was getting along with everyone.

“There you are”

Akihiko was walking toward him, a cigarette already hanging from the corner of his mouth. He settled himself next to his boyfriend, mere inches separating their shoulders “Can I borrow your lighter ?”

“Ah, ummh” Haruki rummaged his pocket “But, I think it's running out of gaz...”

He didn't even had the time to find it when he realized Akihiko had moved to face him, his head so close that Haruki could perfectly see all the different hues merged in his iris.

He froze, a warm feeling climbing in his stomach when Akihiko lifted softly his chin with a finger to connect the two ends of their cigarettes. 

When he moved away, he exhaled contently and throw back to Haruki his usual wolfy grin “What a cute flustered face...”

“You surprised me !”

“That was the point” Akihiko tilted his head “Sorry ?”. He wasn't. At all.

Haruki pouted. He was trying to calm his nerves with some fresh air and his stricking man wasn't making things easy. And worst of all: he loved it. Very much.

They were smoking in silence for some time before Akihiko's voice came again.

“She's a good person”

“Eh ?” Haruki lighted off his finished cigarette.

“Your sister” Akihiko bumped his shoulder against him “But I couldn't expect less from one of your close relative”

Haruki's cheeks darkened at the implied compliment and he shook his head “She's a disaster...”

“You're only saying that because you're afraid I could hear about some unexpected sides of you”

Their hands brushed and Akihiko fought the urge to intertwine their fingers.

“I-I have nothing to hide !” Haruki claimed firmly and Akihiko let out a muffled laugh.

“What ?” Haruki puffed his cheeks in what he intended to be in an outraged way but from Akihiko's point of view, it was only making him intensely enticing.

The taller man grabbed the end of a loose lock of honey-colored hair and tugged it playfully “Nothing”

He tugged a little more toward him and Haruki grasped the greed glinting in the green eyes of his partner. Hopelessly attracted, he leaned slowly, lips slightly parted. He closed his eyes and sighted in relief when he met Akihiko's mouth. Their tongues brushed switfly and he tasted a sweet mix of yakiniku and beer tainted with the strong smell of cigarette. Whatever. For Haruki, every kiss with Akihiko was salvation. And those piercings always felt amazing.

When they broke apart and Haruki finally opened his eyes, Akihiko tucked the wild strand behind his ear with affection. Haruki would have given up everything right here, right now, to carry on this moment forever. He lifted his hand to grip the fabric of Akihiko's jacket, a lump forming in his throat.

“I'm sorry. For this whole situation...” he bit his lip and his fingers twisted in frustration against Akihiko's torso “I don't want you to feel insecure about my feelings”

“I've never felt this way, ever”

Akihiko moved his own hand to cover Haruki's.

“Honestly, I'm mostly worried about your own self-confidence” he brushed his thumb against Haruki's fingers, loosening the grip on him “I think you shouldn't be so concerned about the way people look at you, and think for yourself a little more, for once”

Haruki was stunned by those words. He knew he was unconsciously demeaning himself in a way to escape, but he didn't mean it to be so noticeable.

“I...” he opened his mouth to protest, in vain.

Akihiko watched him with concern “You know... I'm not the most reliable guy in the world but...” he scratched his neck with his free hand as if it could bring out the good words “In general, when something is bothering you, you can talk to me about it, you know ? I don't promise to give you the best advices ever but if it can help relieving you some stress, I will gladly listen. I mean, we're both lovers and friends, right ?”

Haruki wasn't sure if it was the beer or the feeling of Akihiko's fingers but he felt drunk and warm all of a sudden. A shy smile started to spread on his face as the words sunk into him.

“You're right...” his palm slid down his boyfriend's body to rest on his hip “I will think about it”

“Great”

Akihiko was satisfied with Haruki's answer for the time being but he knew he had to keep an eye on him. It was his role as well. What's the point of a relationship if you can't rely on each other ?

“Come on, let's go back inside before raising your sister's suspicion” he winked at Haruki and the man's laughter chimed like a sweet melody to his ears. That was better.

“Akihiko”

“Mmmh ?”

“Next time, I'll carry two lighters in my pocket, you're warned”

“Eeeh, what a shame”

Terrible boyfriends indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, that's it for today ;)  
> It was a most difficult part to write, I didn't know writing a dinner scene with five people would pull as much strenght out of me but I really really enjoyed it. Even my boyfriend gave his little contribution (he is really inspiring despite himself ah ah).
> 
> Hope you liked it !
> 
> See you soon on the next chapter :)
> 
> Berry


	3. True colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone !  
> Sorry for the delay. In fact this chapter was written since weeks but I kept on editing it to the very last moment since I wasn't plenty satisfied with it.  
> I think, you will quickly understand why ^^

Haruki always considered himself a morning person. But today he was stuck in a lethargic phase, his mug of coffee laying on the table started to cool down and he was fighting a yawn every five minutes.

Yersterday's evening had lasted longer than he expected.

In the end, Erika turned into a blabbermouth and kept asking random things from the boys. At first, they told her about how they formed Given and how they grew up from doing small private sessions to performing in live for the first time and somehow it drifted to stupid questions like “What's the most crazy thing you did in class ?” or “Do you think ghosts really do exist ?” - that one topic always exposing funny reactions from people.

She was so into it that Haruki had to insist about leaving after the clock hit 23pm.

As promised, Erika payed the bill but was clearly disapointed to end the night.

Back home, Haruki collapsed on his bed, exhausted, and only gathered his last strenghts to make sure everyone got safely home on their line chat before falling asleep.

Hopefully, he didn't had to work the first shift at the café today...

He was playing with his little spoon mindlessly when Erika bursted out of the bathroom, showered and dressed up perfectly, without a trace of fatigue.

“Aaah that felt good !” she sat at the table, across Haruki who was still strangely absorbed by his beverage and pointed her index to the mug “Just saying, you can't read future from coffee”

“Ah ?” he raised his head, meeting her wry face. He regained his focus “Good morning, I guess ?”

“Good morning !" she beamed, a smug smile stuck on her face "I'm guessing you didn't get enough sleep ?”

“And you're way too hyped up for someone who barely slept” Haruki sighed and took a sip of his drink. He winced instantly when the liquid hit his tongue “Too cold...”

“Told you” Erika stood up and made her way to the kitchen counter “I'm making you a new one”

Haruki pushed the mug apart, still a little disgusted by the bitter taste holding on his tongue, “Thanks, I need it”. 

Erika snickered to herself, amused by her brother's grumpy side. She was carefully trying to do her best with Haruki's sophisticated coffee maker, an object he surely got from his job. Well, she had to admit he was the best at making coffee.

“Yesterday was fun” she was pouring the hot liquid in a pair of cups “I'm rooting for you, your music is really cool, and those guys are nice”

Haruki hummed in agreement. Erika was still in the kitchen, her back to her brother when she continued “It's kind of amusing to see you being the big brother of this crew”

Haruki rested his head on a hand, eyes closed “Ue-chi and Mafuyu can be a tough work sometimes but I'm not complaining, they're good boys and both pretty mature for their age” he smiled, remembering the first time he met them, Ritsuka and his frustrating talent and Mafuyu hiding well both his emotional voice and his inner feelings. They made so much progress.

“Well, they are a big part of our success” he added with a shrug as he took the cup handled by his sister who just got back to her sit.

Erika grined wildly “Heee, you must be popular with girls then ?”

Haruki stared down bashfully and brought his mug to his mouth “N-Not really...”

“Mmmh... too bad” Erika scoffed, kinda disapointed.

Later on, Haruki would have wondered how things would be differents if this conversation would have ended right now. But it wasn't Erika's intention to leave anything crossing his mind unsettled.

Suddenly, she rose up and leaned across the table, really close to her brother's face, whispering with a contrived deep tone “... Even so Kaji-san is so hot”

Haruki almost choked on his coffee and started to cough violently, the hot liquid threatening his windpipe. His throat was burning and he stood up in emergency to drink some water directly from the tap in the kitchen.

When he managed to calm down, he turned to find Erika standing by the table, wearing a stern face.

“What the hell, Erika ?!” he cursed, his voice strained by the previous accident and his cheeks tainted bright red.

“That's what I would like to know” she crossed her arms over her chest and Haruki avoided her piercing gaze, forcing a smile.

“I don't even know what you're talking about...”

“I'm not blind” she raised one eyebrow “You kept on avoiding him besides always glancing at him, with that obvious spark lightening your eyes... there were so much sexual tension between you two that it could've powered the grill by itself, geez...” she took a breath, recharging for the last blow “And, by the way, you forgot to hide properly from the restroom path during your smoke break”. She insisted on the last two words, rising both hands to shape her fingers into quotation marks.

Yesterday, she was only making assomptions, conscientiously collecting data. But she always had good instincts. And her brother's reaction just confirmed everything...

Haruki's eyes widened in astonishement. He just had been pushed through the wall violently and was starting to have a sudden headache. He thought he was cautious enough and had everything in control...

A knot was taking form in his stomach, twisting his insides as he was stuggling to find a way to escape this situation.

An awkward silence crept in and for a long time the only sound remaining in the room was the clock ticking loudly.

"So, it's the piercing type...” Erika eventually pointed out.

An incredible wave of fear submerged Haruki.

“Don't tell them, please” he managed to plead in a breath and Erika could see panic rising dangerously on his livid face. But she was so close, she couldn't back off now. She was seeking answers. _Just another little push_.

She lowered her voice, switching to a soothing tone.

“That's what was bothering you ? Why you wanted to keep it a secret from me ?”

“Are we really going to talk about this now ?” Haruki snapped, fists clenched. _Almost there_.

“Haruki, I'm just trying to understand... It's not that bad...”

He met her eyes.

 _This look_...

“Not that bad ?” Haruki gritted his teeth in frustration “What do you mean ? Are you pitying me there ?”

“No ! I don't ! I just want to help you there !” Erika threw her hands in the air, annoyed “You're always sound like everything is so complicated !”

Haruki thought it was kind of unfair. And so easy to say when you're not concerned. He couldn't climb any mountain so easily like she was always doing. Like there were no big deal. But he was different.

And it blew up all his infinite patience away, lighted the fuse of his long buried down insecurities waiting as a time bomb.

“Oh my, thank you so much for your unwanted kindness ! So sorry I didn't send you a letter to update you on my sexual preference !” his own thundering voice sounded so foreign to him “What do you want me to do next, then ? Telling our parents ? Oh, good idea ! It's not _so_ _complicated_ after all ! Like, yeah long time no see Mom, sorry I've been too busy making out with a man that I forgot to call you, so, when's dinner ready ? Oh hey Dad, did I ever mentionned you may have a second son-in-law one day ? I bet you didn't saw that coming, right ? Hope it doesn't make you uncomfortable. Oh, but nevermind, let's better talk about Erika's brilliant career, her amazing partner and in fact, her FUCKING PERFECT LIFE !”

Before he knew it, he had dropped everything. Screaming by the end of it. His own words were still echoing in his head. When was the last time he lost control like that ? His nails dug in his tightened hands, leaving marks. It was so unlike himself and worst of all, he didn't even noticed the faint tears rolling down his cheeks until he blinked them to the floor and had to wipe his face with the back of a trembling hand, hiding behind a curtain of hair. He hated acting like that...

Erika was stuck in a stunned expression. Her mouth was slightly open in protest but her voice had died in her throat. The words were spinning into her brain. She didn't expect hiting bull's eye would push him to the edge. She really meant to help him. She thought she could force him to confront his feelings in front of her, to prove him he didn't have to hide after all. As if she knew everything... She set her own pace, selfishly. Hurting him in the process.

She swallowed all her emotions and walked toward Haruki with caution. As he wasn't moving an inch, slowly, and with extreme care, she wraped her arms around him, stiffling completely the quiet sobbing sound.

“I... I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have pushed you so far...”

She was holding him like he was made of thin cracked glass – and maybe he was right now – and rubbed his back with one hand, tracing small soft circles “I just wanted to act like a responsible adult and ended up making a fool of myself...” her voice broke down as she was repressing an urge to cry.

Haruki didn't argue. Instead, he ducked his head to rest against his sister's shoulder.

They shared their mutual regrets in a genuine mute embrace as the world stopped for the both of them. Silence filled the place, soothing their hearts.

And slowly, anger made way to forgiveness, exhaustion replaced frustration.

Eventually, Haruki's shoulders slumped slightly and he unfolded his fists, clearing his throat.

“I'm sorry for yelling those horrible things to you, that was uncalled for...” his voice was a soft whisper against Erika's ear.

“Don't be. I deserved it.” she let go of her brother and took a step back “This _perfect person_ definitly needed a serious lecture”

Haruki's eyes widened “I'm s-” he was interruped by Erika's hands flying to cup his face, watching him with gentleness.

“Hey. I mean it. You did well. Stop apologizing all the time and mostly when you're not the one making a mistake” she winked at him and a faint smile almost curled the corner of Haruki's mouth. But it faded away immediately and darkness shrouded his eyes. He took her wrists in his hands, focusing her back to important matter.

“Erika, to be honest, I'm just... truly scared.” he confessed, ashamed “I know I keep on running away but somehow... it seems easier this way ?” his voice trembled a bit “And I don't want to ruin everything...”

“You're only protecting yourself, seems pretty normal to me. And, that proves you love him very much right ?”

Haruki nodded shyly. Beyond his fears, maybe he just wanted to cut them some unnecessary drama...

“I won't tell a soul. Be sure of that." Erika tilted her head and her eyes glinted with resolve "And, whatever happens in the future, I will always be your ally, I promise. It was a clumsy way to get it through you earlier but I want you to know you can rely on me. Got that ?”

Haruki held her gaze for a while. She was making so much efforts to convince him that her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth twisted a bit, her face becoming quite funny as time went by. Haruki couldn't hold a giggle. His nerves were so tense minutes ago and now it was like it rebounded to an uncontrolled urge to burst out laughing.

He pocked a finger at Erika's wrinkles between her eyes and she blinked in a puzzled fashion making it even harder to restrain a laugh.

“Alright, alright, I got it already. Stop making that stupid face for God's sake”

Erika snorted and raised an eyebrow, amused “Oh, I don't know if I will stop if it's good enough to make you laugh. I always loved doing antics to make you smile back then, remember ?”

“Oh I remember perfectly. Like that day when you decided to play with flour in the living room because Mom didn't allowed us to go outside in the snow” he chuckled at the memory.

“I tried to make a snowman using water to keep the flour holding in one place. It was a fricking mess”

“We were scolded SO bad...”

They exchanged a look and bursted out laughing together.

It felt so good.

It felt right.

A burden was lifted off Haruki's shoulders and he felt relieved, even for a brief moment. One problem at a time.

_And he definitely had enough for today._

*

“You already have an ex-boyfriend ?!” Erika exclaimed in pure surprise, food dropping from her spoon “When did that ever happen ?!”

“Hum... about the time I got my ears pierced I guess”

“Piercing type, again” she stuck out her tongue and Haruki scowled back, a subtle shade of pink back on his face. It was still pretty weird for him to talk about it with her.

“Oi- don't judge me, I'm not controlling who I'm gonna fall for”.

They were sitting around the coffee table, lauch displayed in opulence. Erika had prepared so much curry they could have invited all the neighborhood.

“Even so, I'm so jealous” she pouted childishly.

“Eh ? Why ?” Haruki asked after having swallowed a mouthful of curry and diging for a new one hungrily.

“Because your boyfriend is much more handsome than mine”

Haruki almost strangled himself for the second time today and Erika smacked his back to save him from dying a pretty embarrasing death.

“You have to stop doing that, you know ?” Haruki wheezed, a hand clutching his chest “Your straightforwardness is killing me...”

Erika suppressed a laugh “Sorry, but your reactions are priceless”

“Yeah, I've been told that _a lot_...” Haruki admitted reluctantly.

“That's a part of your charm” a mad grin spread across her face “And I bet your gorgeous boyfriend fancy teasing you”.

Once again, she watched with delight her brother's flustered look.

“W-What ?” Haruki spluttered back while Erika brought her hand to her chin.

“Don't mind me, I'm just collecting some data” she waved her hand, wondering “Maybe I can expend my field of activity to shonen-ai projects...”

Haruki was shaking his head in incredulity, but smiling nonetheless “You're impossible”

“But I'm curious ! I want to know how you two ended up together !” Erika pouted again, her gaze fixed on her brother, impatiently waiting for him to give in.

Haruki faltered a bit, eyes down to his plate.

Thinking back, their love story was quite a wild ride. Of course, some things were to be kept between them or buried forever in the past... They walked a path full of mistakes, misunderstandings and unspoken truths. And yet, they finally found each other. Communication was often the right thing to prioritize...

When he raised his head, Erika was still watching him with anticipation, eyes sparkling.

Well, now Haruki thought it could be good to share some of his life with her.

“Alright, but let's save it for tonight, I have classes planned this afternoon”

*

Time went by in a blink of the eye.

Haruki's mind drifted a lot during this afternoon. He wasn't able to concentrate. He thought of a lot of things, his brain making a summary of his life.

He closed himself from Erika for years – since she left home – and he thought it would be fair to tell her not only about some of his love history but also about his studies, his friends, his best moments...

All of it merged in his head and he suddenly felt overwhelmed. He found himself rather lucky and... genuinely happy.

On his way to work, his phone rang and when Haruki picked it up, a bright smile played on his lips while noticing the name written on the screen.

It was Akihiko, who was expecting some news about him today and seemed to be worried about Haruki's silence. Although he was feeling a little guilty about playing dead, he couldn't help but being moved by his boyfriend's concern.

 _ **Sorry, I was in Erika's company all day... I'll walk her back to the station tomorrow.**_ He texted back as an apology.

Akihiko's reply was immediate, making his heart jump.

_**Everything's alright ?** _

Haruki stared at his phone. Suddenly, there were countless words he wanted to say...

In the end he choose to let his fingers move on impulse.

_**I miss you** _

And he didn't regretted it. Somehow, he wanted to see him so much right now. He was aching to hug him. And to be hugged back by those strong arms. In the right place for him to stay.

And above everything, he felt the need to convey those overflowing feelings of love.

Akihiko made some times before texting back, as if he was trying to find the right attitude to adopt.

_**How about dinner at my place tomorrow ?** _

With this simple line, Haruki's heart sang in great delight.

_**Gladly** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeell, tough chapter isn't it ? I guess we reached a climax.  
> I hope you went through the angst side safely and it didn't made you run away ;)
> 
> I guess I was walking on eggshells... but I think it's what it's like when you're talking about sexual orientation with someone. Some people are ok with assuming completely and some others just don't want to talk about it, or hiding from their family to protect themselves.
> 
> I bullied my dear Haruki here but don't worry, he isn't so weak ;)  
> Akihiko will come back for the next issue and we will gently get to the conclusion. I will do my best :D
> 
> P.S.: don't be so rude with Erika, she wasn't ill-intentioned ;)
> 
> Berry


	4. Like a prayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone ! Sorry for the delay... I had a lot to do in private and it was hard to take some time to write, even so this chapter was half done a month ago (damn).
> 
> I want to dedicate it to Vera in particular who cheered on me a lot during all the writing process of this fic. Maybe it meant nothing to you but your messages were the best motivation I needed in a pinch :)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for keeping up with this story until now. I wish you a great reading time !
> 
> Warning for underage people: sexual content implied in this chapter

“The train is here” Haruki pointed out, looking at the far end of the plateform.

Erika nodded sleepily, dark circles under her eyes.

They almost pulled an all-nighter, talking endlessly, recollecting childhood memories but also shared some guilty secrets and funny personnal anecdotes. Haruki was laughing so much his stomach was hurting when Erika made all sort of impersonations to illustrate her stories. In the end, they fell asleep together on the sofa, under cosy plaids, and when the alarm clock rang few hours later, they hadn't moved an inch.

Back to the platform, Erika yawned loudly, earning an amused look from her brother.

“Told you we would regret it” he said, a tired grin still on his lips.

“Aaaah, I'm way too old for those things already...” she admitted with a content sigh “But, it was really worth it”

Haruki was walking by her side, toward her designed car. Those three days in her company passed almost too fast and he suddenly got caught on that realization. He, who was so apprehensive about it, was now getting a little emotionnal about parting ways.

The train's doors were opening, announcing the time of goodbyes, and Erika turned toward him.

“Thank you, for everything. And sorry for imposing myself rudely, it won't happen again.” she smiled apologetically and Haruki chuckled at that.

“Well, you indeed came in like a storm...”

“Tut-tut-tut” Erika wriggled her index in a fake reprimand “It's your fault for being a secretive little brother”.

Haruki raised an eyebrow and Erika hit his shoulder playfully before recovering a serious composure “Anyway, it's good to see you're doing well, and, don't worry for... you know what”

Haruki stared down at his feet, a little troubled “Thank you...” he gripped his sleeve nervously before looking back up “Take care of yours-”and was interruped by a surprise hug from Erika.

He went stiff for a moment, her long hair tickling his neck and lower-face. Her warmth spread throught him like a comfy blanket in a cold night.

“That's my line” she whispered softly to his ear, tightening her embrace.

She was just genuinely worried after all.

This time, Haruki moved his arms clumsily around her back, returning the hugging for mere seconds before a whistle got them back to reality. He pushed her off him gently “Come on, hurry up or you will miss it”

Erika nodded and hurried to the car before stopping a step before the entrance. She spined abrutly as if she was about to take the wrong train.

“Oh, I almost forgot !”

Haruki stared at her, quite puzzled. His sister was smiling from ear to ear.

“Give my blessing to Kaji-san !”

She winked before disappearing throught the door, leaving Haruki with his mouth wide open.

*

“A blessing ? Really ?”

Akihiko had just finished doing the dishes and turned off the tap when Haruki reached the end of his day's summary.

Dinner was really good - although Akihiko had prepared fried rice, _again_ – and Haruki was feeling lighter, even with a full stomach.

“Yep, that's quite unexpected, right ?” he nodded, leisurely settled on Akihiko's sofa. It was smaller than Haruki's, accomodating to the room's size, but still pretty comfy, and the older man couldn't help himself from enjoying the familiar scent filling the appartement.

Akihiko hummed while drying his hands with a towel “Not really, she seemed pretty open-minded” he shrugged knowingly “How did she found out anyway ?”

Haruki folded his knees to his chest, hiding his face behind them and stammered, too low for the other man to hear “I-I think it could be... m-my fault...”

“Ah ?” Akihiko closed the distance between them, intrigued “I didn't quite catch that.”

He stared down at the little human ball curled on the couch. Somehow, it reminded him his awkward confession. _Cute_.

Haruki felt his face burn in embarrassment. He gathered his courage and lifted his head, meeting Akihiko's confused face hovering over him “It's... my fault”

“How's so ?” he asked, crouching in front of his boyfriend, curiosity raised.

The sudden closeness fastened Haruki's heartbeat, making it even harder for him to keep his brain fonctionning properly.

“I'm...”

“You are ?” Akihiko pressed on, repressing a whim to tease the flustered man. Every time he thought that Haruki couldn't be more cute, he proved him wrong. It was so addictive, even back to the days they weren't dating. Here he was, hair framing his delicate features and a delicious shade of red extending from ear to ear, bridging his nose. And the way he looked at him was so comforting. With eyes full of too much adoration to be contained in a single soul. It always made Akihiko feel so needed... Something he would never dare to believe in, back to his previous relationship.

Haruki made a muffled whimpering noise before he regained enough confidence to continue “Just saying, I'm way too self-conscious around you !”

They stared at each other, blank-faced for some seconds before Akihiko threw a hand to his mouth, laughing uncontrollably at the sudden statement.

“That's not funny !” Haruki whined despite savouring his boyfriend's weird laugh.

“Ahahaha... sorry, sorry...” Akihiko tried to control his voice, taking deep breaths “It's just... when will you accept the fact that you have no self-awareness at all ? You are SO transparent !” he held back a new wave of giggles and sat by Haruki's side, clutching his stomach “Aaaaah... I think I'll never grow tired of you, really.”

Haruki felt his heart squeezing in pleasure at those words. _Never_. It was like a crazy promise for them to stay like this for the longest time possible. It was so like Akihiko to say – and believe in - those kind of things so easily. Always so sure of himself. 

And suddenly, Haruki felt the urge to shake this unwavering composure. To play his game. He wanted to know how rewarding it could be. And deep inside, Akihiko's words always made him so brave. Maybe he could try it once. Furthermore, he had to admit he craved to touch him so much since he stepped inside the room...

Abandoning himself to his instincts, he straddled Akihiko's thighs all of a sudden and grabbed his wrists to keep them down at his sides, stopping instantly the chuckling man.

“Wh- what ?...” he watched in delight Akihiko's eyes widening in surprise and a tiny mark of embarrassment appeared shyly on his cheeks. His mouth half-opened and his lip piercing glinted in the light. The sight was indeed worth the try. 

“Haru ?...”

It could have been good enough but he wanted more. His heart was beating so loudly that he was pretty sure Akihiko could hear it. He had to take his revenge for once. And it was all his fault if he was so hooked after all. That his feelings were so obvious to the world. 

So, Haruki shot him a teasing grin and ducked his head down to bite the side of his neck, pressing his whole body to him. Akihiko squeaked awkwardly and arched his back to the couch. He tried to shake his hands free of Haruki's grip but the hot sensation of his boyfriend's mouth on his skin was way too distracting. And when his wet tongue brushed the slight wound before bitting it down again, it set Akihiko's brain on fire and he couldn't even help the low moans of pleasure escaping his throat.

After a few games of licking and biting, the teeth finally loosened around him and Haruki backed off, brown eyes shining with satisfaction, cheeks flaming red.

The older boy admired the small mark he planted on his man. Shamelessly. But the best was the look on Akihiko's face. All flushed, eyes lidded. His chest was heaving with each panting breath, like he was craving for air. And he was the culprit.

“You're right” Haruki smirked proudly while his dark blush extended across his whole face at his own boldness “Teasing is fun”

Akihiko blinked a few times before truly realizing what just happened.

“Oh, I see” he finally spoke, voice thick with lust “But you know, that's _my_ signature” his lips curled up and Haruki didn't had any time to prepare himself when Akihiko took the opportunity to free his hands and pinned him to the sofa, body pressed greedily against his own. Haruki gasped when he felt a hand making its way inside his shirt, exploring the soft skin up and up to brush a nipple.

“Now it's payback time, Ha-ru” Akihiko whispered, mere inches from Haruki's lips. As a sweet torture, he waited patiently instead of kissing him and stopped his arousing touches.

But he underestimated his stubborn boyfriend. With eyes full of resolve, Haruki brought his hands to cup Akihiko's face, moving it to the side and nibbled his earlobe, making the younger man grunt in surprise once again.

Haruki's breath tikled Akihiko's sensitive ear “Maybe I won't let you have all the glory this time though. Be prepared.”

Akihiko's eyes twinkled, body now burning with impatience “Interesting” his hands trailed down to Haruki's waistband and he flashed a way too seductive and wolfish grin “Let's see who's the boldest one then, senpai.”

If it could make Haruki this passionate afterward, Akihiko thought he could totally tolerate her sister snatching him away from time to time after all.

*

The night was almost reaching its peak when the pair of lovers finally settled themselves, tangled underneath the covers of the bed, still naked but definitely satisfied.

Haruki was trying to steady his heartbeat, head resting on Akihiko's chest while the later was already fighting waves of slumber.

After some quiet time, the short-haired man broke the cosy mood with a weird but genuine chuckle.

Haruki tilted his head up, surprised “Eh ? Are you alright ?...”

Akihiko hummed, fingers twirling into Haruki's hair “Totally fine.”

As the older man continued glancing at him, definitively waiting for him to elaborate, Akihiko complied to it, smiling widly “Just thinking, if you wanted a second helping, you could've said so, instead of trying to litteraly _eat me_ ”. He gestured at the many red marks on his neck, leading a path from his jaw to the birth of his shoulder. He waited, letting Haruki plenty of time to fully understand his words.

And it eventually did, looking at the way his face went bright again, overwriting the faint pink coloring his cheeks earlier on.

“S-Shut up !” Haruki slapped Akihiko's shoulder by reflex and rolled to his side, turning his back to him in an attempt to hide his ashamed face “I know I'm not good enough at this...”

“Are you kidding ?” Akihiko slid his arms around Haruki's waist to bring him back against his chest, head resting upon his shoulder.

“I absolutely _love_ that unexpected fierce side of you” he whispered into his hair, sending a conforting shiver down Haruki's spine.

“I wish I could be brave in other situations though...”

He didn't meant to say it out loud but the thought was hard to control.

Akihiko's arms loosened a bit “What do you mean ?”

“I...” Haruki hesitated before turning to face the other man, eyes holding his gaze solemnly “Aki, are you... close with your family ?”

Akihiko didn't even seemed bothered by the question.

“Mmm, not really” he said flatly “I don't have any sibling and I think my parents aren't very concerned about me...”

He stopped, noticing Haruki's horrified face. His concerned look made Akihiko chuckle a bit and he brought a hand to brush Haruki's cheek with tenderness.

“Pfft, don't make such a face, it's not like I really care. Well, how can I explain ? I just didn't knew anything different, so it's pretty normal to me.”

His words were supposed to ease Haruki's mind a bit but he was still wearing a restless expression.

“But, did you ever felt like... disappointing them ?” he blurted out all at once.

Akihiko's eyes widened, taken aback by the sudden inquiry, and his hand froze against Haruki's face. An awkward silence filled the room for a brief instant before Haruki broke it down “Ah ! Sorry I didn't mean to critizice ! I just...” he stammered, in fear to have crossed a line.

“Do _you_ feel that way sometimes ?”

Akihiko was staring at him intensely. Maybe it was unnecessary to beat around the bush anymore. Haruki took a deep breath, bracing himself to gather his thoughts, and avoided his boyfriend's gaze.

“Truth is... I don't know what to think anymore.” he paused, and the memories of the last days flashed in his mind. He looked up again to met Akihiko's eyes “But… I want them to know that I'm happy as things are for me now. I mean, I love my studies, I love making music with this band and... I love... being with you like this”. Haruki laid his hand upon Akihiko's one in emphasis, keeping the warm skin close to his cheek, and closed his eyes. A thumb brushed his face, tracing soft curves up and down, again and again.

“Then, you don't need to do anything more. Just carry on, the rest will follow naturally”

Haruki opened his eyes at once. Akihiko was so close their noses were almost touching, his voice quiet but assured as he spoke “I don't know anything about your family - except for your sister now - but if people really care about you, they will accept you as you are”

Haruki couldn't help a short laugh “That's a pretty optimistic way of thinking you've got here...”

Akihiko just shrugged back, a smile spreading across his face “Well, that's how I lived 'till now”

“So carefree...”

“Maybe. But I'm happy with it. And I hope you can see it too.”

 _Oh_. It never occurred to Haruki that Akihiko was actually feeling satisfied about his life too, and most of all, that _he_ was a part of this happiness. Maybe he had to stop being so stressed about all of this and just try to seize the day for once...

“What is it ?”

Akihiko slipped his fingers into Haruki's hair, studying his face.

“No, I... I just realized that you were influencing me a lot this days” Haruki confessed “It's like, you're giving your confidence to me, you see ?” he grinned and leaned forward to drop a quick kiss on Akihiko's lips who tightened his grip on his hair in response. When Haruki tried to break their sweet contact, he was immediately pulled back and their mouths crashed in a more passionnate exchange, most to Akihiko's liking. _Signature_.

“Aaah... you never do things halfway right ?” Haruki managed to say after escaping from the kiss, breath jerky.

“I'm just trying to give you all the confidence you need, in case you're planning another attack on me” Akihiko snickered, wriggling his eyebrows in an obvious fashion.

Haruki giggled back, burying his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

“Don't get too used to it” he said quietly, nuzzling onto the skin.

Akihiko groaned in defeat and hugged Haruki's waist. In this new relationship, he learned how simple cuddles could sooth his heart. A new habit he was glad to discover.

“Haru”

“Mmmh ?”

“If anything happen, you know I will be there to support you, right ?”

Akihiko's voice was weak, as if he was struggling against a new wave of slumber, but Haruki knew those words were spoken with the most dedication in the world.

“Thank you” he smiled, throwing his arms to hug back the warm body pressed against him. He focused on each breath rising Akihiko's chest and tried to match his serene heartbeat with his own. Soon, his brain was slowly getting drown in a daze and he shook his head to fight it, earning a faint mumble from his man. Haruki wanted to extend this peaceful moment forever. For almost two years, he was tormented by a deep longing, consuming his soul like a lighted candle, and now he just felt the need to make up for all this time lost.

He poked Akihiko's ribs with his index “I guess I need some motivation to drag myself into the shower first. Care to help me ?”

Akihiko wriggled under Haruki's gesture, whining lazily.

“Uuuh, no way”

Haruki snickered at Akihiko's cute childish side and moved his hand to reiterate his attack but Akihiko stopped him by tightening their embrace even more, making no room for Haruki to move even an inch of his body.

“Don't move. I'm holding you captive for tonight. Period.”

Well, shower could wait tomorrow after all...

*

Weeks later, when summer was about to claim his arrival, Haruki received an odd-looking post in his mailbox.

It was Erika's official wedding announcement. The date was settled and written in elegant cursive letters. Nineteenth of October. This Automn.

But what drew most Haruki's interest was the small piece of paper added with the invitation and scribbled with Erika's handwriting.

_Dear brother,_

_Actually, this invitation is specially valid for two._

_I wanted to invite Kaji-san myself but I didn't want to go against your will. I'm currently working on restraining that hot-blooded side of mine._

_With this, you can do as you wish, at your own rhythm._

_If you're going together, let me know, I saved a place for him. We can say he's one of my unknown friends. It's not so far from the truth, right ?_

_I hope we can make some great memories together again._

_See you soon_

_Erika_

Haruki read the paper four times. When the words sunk into him, he threw a hand on his mouth, eyes threatening to water.

She was allowing him to make a choice. She gave an opportunity and an escape for him to take. An open door. He felt blessed.

 _I will always be an ally_.

Right. He wasn't alone. He could share his burden. Akihiko told him so too.

And one day he would be ready. Be it tomorrow or in years.

He didn't have to change a thing after all, the world could change its heart.

Haruki smiled to himself and folded the paper carefully into a little crane he laid on a bookshelf.

Like a small prayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap ! I hope you had a great time.  
> It really was an immense pleasure to write this fic. I hope it conveyed all the feelings I wanted to share.
> 
> I was wondering if I should make a little sequel about Erika's wedding. I already had something in mind but I don't know if it's necessary. Tell me if you would like to read it.
> 
> Well, just saying, your feedback is always the best and what's keep me going. So, thank you for your support until now !
> 
> You can talk to me on Tumblr @berrynthewood (I don't post much but I'm always answering messages)
> 
> See you !
> 
> Berry


	5. Epilogue - Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just wrote a sequel half as long as the original story ? Yes sir.  
> Did I pull an all-nighter for this ? Yes again sir.  
> Did I regret it ? Nope sir.
> 
> Some of you wanted Erika's wedding. Here it is, from Akihiko's POV with a LOT of fluff and feels.
> 
> It's my birthday gift to you, Given fandom ! 
> 
> May you have a good read.

Akihiko was fidgeting with his tie, stuck in an eternal dilemn.

_Should I do it from the start, again ?_

He let out a frustrated growl, scowling at his reflection on the miroir.

He had opted for a plain, but still sophisticated, black suit - he only had one anyway - and he was satisfied with it, but this messed up tie knot was still upsetting.

“If you keep making that face, you'll scare the broom away you know ?”

“Ah ?” Akihiko lifted his eyes to meet his boyfriend's face on the glass.

Haruki was smirking, his angelic face lit up with a teasing spark. It was indeed attracting enough but to be honest, Akihiko was mostly struck by his amazing outfit. It was the first time for him to see Haruki in such a fancy suit. And it was beyond all expectations. His body features – how he _loved_ them - were perfectly emphasized by the dark colour of the fabric, which even managed to bring more light to his eyes and hair colours.

Talking about hair, his shoulder-lenght strands were all kept in a high ponytail, some of them hanging free on the front, stubbornly framing his face.

The sight was beautiful and Akihiko felt his heart swell with pride. _Well, I'm more worried about YOU turning the broom's head away actuall_ y.

But he would keep that for himself. For now.

“I'm... kinda nervous” he let out in a breath.

“It will be alright, they don't bite” Haruki assured, taking Akihiko's hand in his owns. “I promise.”

Seems like Akihiko didn't managed to look any more composed because Haruki had to add “Come on, you're not the one getting married, right ?”. It clearly sounded like a joke but his cheeks flushed red nonetheless.

Akihiko chuckled briefly and lifted his free hand to tuck a strand of hair behind his boyfriend's ear.

“You're truly stunning today”

At least, he could say that. Haruki's blush reached his ears and he squeezed Akihiko's hand a bit more, “Thanks...”

The younger man finally flashed a grin, “And, how do _I_ look ?” he asked before puffing out his chest proudly.

“You would be perfect if that knot wasn't a complete disgrace” Haruki chuckled, poking Akihiko's tie around his neck. The blonde sighed, lips still curled up.

“I give up. Care to help me with it ?”

*

Tie definitely fixed, they headed to the reception. Akihiko had insisted on taking off some of his piercings, saying it was more appropriate this way but Haruki pouted at the suggestion.

“I like them... and they're part of you, aren't they ?”

Akihiko felt genuinely blessed by his man's words but he didn't gave up anyway.

“Don't worry, your favorite one is still here” he teased, sticking out his tongue, the little bud glinting under the sun. The discussion was closed with a groan and a flushed face.

To ease his rising stress, Akihiko dedicated himself to admiring the view through the car window.

He had never been so far up north in the country in his life. Miyagi prefecture was like a foreign land to him. It was quiet. Peaceful. It was only mid-October but the leaves were already tainted with stunning hues of yellow, orange and red. Fall season always hit earlier here than in Tokyo.

“It's beautilful” he breathed out swiftly. Haruki laughed softly by his side.

“Well, welcome to countryside I guess.”

Through the trip, they chatted a lot about the band and the opportunity they were given to make an album. The subject was still a little touchy on the younger ones side. Haruki suggered to wait until their graduation for the release but Uenoyama couldn't care less. The boy was so impatient. Well, one problem at a time.

When they arrived to the wedding reception, the place was already filled with many guests.

Akihiko straightened up, keeping his face as normal as possible, biting his bottom lip in the process.

Erika and his husband, now Haruki's new brother-in-law, welcomed them warmly. The Shinto ceremony was previously held in strict intimacy and Erika had abandonned her traditionnal outfit for a stunning wedding dress. Haruki couldn't contain his joy, showering her with praises, and Akihiko laughed inside at the sight. Always straighforwardly cute.

“I'm really glad that you came” Erika winked at Akihiko who froze at the implied meaning of her words.

“Erika...” Haruki scolded her lightly.

“I know, I know”, she made a zip gesture before her mouth with her hand, “Mom and Dad are inside”. Haruki nodded and looked back at Akihiko.

_Time for first contact._

Meeting his boyfriend's parents should be a formality when said parents weren't briefed about the situation. But Akihiko was welcoming it with some creeping uneasiness.

Inside the hall, everything was ready for dinner. Tables were perfectly aligned and dressed, bright colored flowers decorating their centers. The room was adorned with care and elegance.

“Haruki !” a thin woman with short light-brown hair, around fifty years old, came to meet them immediately, followed by a tall man, maybe slightly older

“Oh my, look at you ! You grew up again right ?”

To Akihiko's surprise, Haruki rolled his eyes.

“Dear, he's twenty-four already” the older man sighed, “How're you doing, son ?”

Haruki greeted them warmly and his mother turned into a total blabbermouth, asking all sort of questions about his wellbeing, his studies, his friends. She was unstoppable and even her own husband struggled to take part in the conversation. Haruki had to give her some reassurance on every aspect of his life, even mentionning the fact he was brushing his teeth three times a day. When she was done with her police interrogation, she drew her attention back to the only stranger of the room.

“Is it a friend of yours ?”

Akihiko's heart almost jumped in his ribcage. He fidgeted with his sleeve nervously.

“Oh, let me introduce,” Haruki came immediatly to his rescue. “He's Akihiko Kaji. I came with him.”

“N-Nice to meet you” the blonde bowed to them with all the respect he could show.

He saw the woman's eyes widening strangely. She blinked at him and she looked back and forth from Haruki to him.

Did she was suspecting something already ?

_Impossible._

Akihiko was handling his mission with special precautions. And Haruki was playing his part too.

A moment passed when her face scrunched awkwardly and then it was back to normal, to Akihiko's relief. Haruki took care of changing the subject, avoiding another opportunity to corner him.

“Well, we still have a lot to do” Haruki's father eventually said after some minutes, mostly to save the youngers ones from his wife's hold, “You should take place.”

And they left them to check the wedding cooks in the kitchen.

Haruki bumped his shoulder softly to Akihiko. “How are you feeling ?”, he whispered.

“Tense like hell” he deflated, pushing back Haruki's shoulder.

*

Hopefully for Akihiko's heart, Haruki and him were set at one of Erika's friends table. Her former volleyball's teammates to be more specific. And it was funnier than everything Akihiko had expected.

Haruki was treated like he was their little brother and Akihiko could hear some nice stories about his childhood. Like the time he forgot his inner shoes to go to school. Or when he made a sign to cheer on Erika from the stands during her inter-high tournament. Of course, Haruki blushed so much he was almost sweating and he had to fan his face with his hand when they went through the main dish. Priceless.

But Akihiko didn't got so much of a break. Soon, everyone wanted to know more about Haruki's beautiful _friend_. They were impressed by his music knowledge, asked him if he was a model – Haruki choked on his drink at that moment – and it was like the tables turned. Akihiko answered all their weird questions. Staying alert enough to not slipping away some compromising info. Haruki tried to brush them off sometimes and then he was the victim again. Really, it was like eating dinner with a bunch of Erikas.

Still, Akihiko had a great time, and he was surprised, when the waiters cleared the tables, making room for some activities. The guests were excited and Haruki got caught in the mood, disappearing from his side.

Akihiko took the opportunity to sneak out the hall and get some fresh air.

The cold autumnal wind didn't disappoint and he felt stupid to had left his jacket inside.

He really needed a smoke. He thought about quitting lately but he wasn't able to find _that_ fated push to get to it. And with this night's events, it was clearly impossible.

He found a cleared spot near the backdoor and leaned to the wall, one cigarette pulled out of his pack carefully stocked in his pocket trousers. Ironically enough, the first drag felt like a breather and eased his head instantly.

Akihiko smoked his cigarette to the butt, eyes up to the starry sky, lulled by the various sounds escaping from the party's location. Seems like people inside started something similar to a chorus. Some of them were awfully out of tune. Akihiko smiled. Their happiness was contagious. And Haruki totally fitted in the scenery.

“The stars are beautiful tonight, isn't it ?”

Akihiko startled. When he turned his head toward the voice, Haruki's mother was looking back at him with a smile. He had dozed off to the point he didn't even noticed the woman coming nor the huge backdoor closing.

“Ah...uhm, yeah... We don't see them like this in Tokyo. Too much citylights I guess...” he trailed off, eyes dropping to the ground. The woman came to lean against the wall next to him and Akihiko felt his hands getting suddenly clammy. _What's with this situation ?_

“Kaji-san, right ?”

He nodded and she grinned back at him, making her winkles stand out a bit more. Up close, she seemed slightly tired. Surely because of all the wedding setup. Even so, her face radiated with bliss. She had a warm and comforting aura, something that reminded him his first meeting with Haruki, and then Erika.

“Are you enjoying the party so far ?” she asked, tilting her head further to get Akihiko's attention.

“Ah... yes ! It's a beautiful wedding and everyone is very nice...” Akihiko balanced nervously from one foot to another “You must be proud of your daughter, I guess.”

The woman laughed and Akihiko almost blushed at the distinctive sound.

“Mmmh, seeing her kids happy is the ultimate mother's goal, don't you think ?”

“How lucky...”

 _Crap_. It blurted out of Akihiko's mouth before he knew it and he could see his counterpart's eyes narrowing at once.

“I mean ! I think the feeling is mutual...” Akihiko tried to catch up, hands fidgeting with his tie “You seem to have a great family unit, from an outsider's point of view...”

 _So lame_. Why did he had to say that ?

The woman hummed, recovering her natural charming smile.

“Erika told me you were in Haruki's band. He's always talking about you all with pride.”

“Actually, he's the one holding us together. We wouldn't have made it so far without him.” Akihiko turned his head to her, “I owe Haruki a lot.”

The woman chuckled, looking quite amused, and Akihiko wanted to slap his own face for being so outspoken, “I mean, _we_ owe him a lot...”

He looked back to the ground and swore internally to definitely think before speaking. Beside him, the woman remained silent and he felt apprehensive again.

What did Haruki really told her ? To what extend ?

“I'm relieved.”

“Eh ?” Akihiko was suddenly dragged back from his thoughts.

She wasn't looking at him anymore and her eyes were staring randomly at the horizon. “To be honest, I didn't want him to go to Tokyo,” she sighed, “we even had a small fight about it. But I couldn't find any rightful argument. In the end, maybe it was just me holding him back on account of my mother's worries. It's kind of stupid, isn't it ?”

Akihiko didn't know what to say. He wasn't familiar with that kind a relationship. And, somehow, he couldn't understand her fears. Because, deep inside, he had always felt envious of Haruki for many reasons. It wouldn't cross his mind to doubt him, ever. Akihiko took a breath and raised his head in confidence.

“Nakayama-san. Haruki isn't a weak person. He's kind, he genuinely cares about people, he sees things the right way and maybe he isn't conceited enough but he sticks close to his beliefs, no matter what. His determination is pretty strong and I think he's an amazing leading force. It's truly inspiring. That's... that's what I would like to say to him every day.”

He couldn't control it _._ Because Akihiko Kaji never do things halfway _._ He was always passionnate about the things he loves. About the _one_ he loves.

The problem is, right now, Akihiko wanted to dig a hole and bury himself in it. He didn't want to know what kind of face he was making. His cheeks felt hot and he was sure he could've beat Haruki in an embarrassment contest. The wind wasn't feeling cold enough anymore to ease his burning skin and worst of all, maybe he just gave himself away with that endless tirade.

Didn't it just sounded like a confession ? Straight to his boyfriend's mother face. Congratulation.

The later had her eyes so wide Akihiko could actually notice their brownish colour even under the feeble light. She opened her mouth to speak in vain and it was this time where Akihiko truly panicked.

“I ! What I wanted to s-”

“Thank you”, she cut him suddenly, adverting her eyes, “I'm so glad he met such good people there.”

Her features softened and she finally turned to give him a timid smile, soothing faintly Akihiko from his painful constricted chest. Before he could add anything to make up for his supposed rudeness, a loud slam echoed near them.

“Hanae-san !”

They both turned their head toward the door under the call.

One of the guests was standing by the frame, apparently quite relieved to find the woman here.

“Sorry to interrupt but we need some help to set up everything for the cake...”

“Oh my, is it time already ?” Haruki's mother gasped, checking her watch, “I'm coming, I'm coming !”

The other one already disappeared through the door when she made a stop and adressed Akihiko one last time.

“You should go back inside, it would be a shame to miss dessert. And...” she trailed off before finding the man's eyes, and held his gaze.

“Take good care of Haruki for me, would you ?”

_Eh ?_

And with that, she was gone.

Akihiko stayed frozen for what seemed like an eternity, his brain spinning like it was thrown in a shaker.

His mind was still processing what just happened.

Did he said too much ? Was that aknowledgement or simple courtesy ?

_Okay, first, calm down. One breath after another. Slowly._

When the shock faded off, he crouched with a big sigh, his arms wrapped around his middle.

A knot started to bother his stomach. Now, he really needed another smoke. Scratch that, he needed the entire pack...

But, actually, what he needed the most was to find Haruki.

*

When he got back, the hall was in effervescence. Everyone was standing, waiting for the final piece and the strong lights were already dimmed, leaving the room in an intimate darkness.

Akihiko had a hard time spotting Haruki through the mass of people but finally caught side of the honey-colored ponytail, swinging in the crowd gathered around the table of the married couple.

He slid to his side and poked his arm, making him jump in surprise.

“Akihiko ! Where were you hiding ?”

“Sorry... Long smoke break, I guess ?” Akihiko laughed nervously, earning a lifted eyebrow from his man.

“Something's wrong ?”

It was more said as an affirmation than a question. Lately, Haruki learned a strong ability to sense any change in Akihiko emotional stability. It was impressive, and sometimes, a bit frightening for the main party. A result of growing intimacy. Akihiko's composed face started to crumble, lips slightly parted in a panicked expression.

 _I messed up. Maybe. I don't know_. He wanted to tell but his thoughts were bouncing inside his head in an uncontrollable mess.

The crowd started cheering and clapping their hands eargerly, getting Haruki's attention away from Akihiko, and the wedding cake arrived under acclaim, many sparkling candles illuminating the couple and the nearest guests. Erika thanked them all, blinking back tears of joy as she proceeded to slice the enormous cake with her husband's help. The scenery was almost perfect and Akihiko was totally caught in the enchantment.

When he peeked at Haruki again, he was practically glowing and he thought it would be unfair to spoil such a good moment. Not to mention it was strangely contagious.

Next thing he knew, he was drowning his third cup of champagne and Haruki giggled at his flushed face. They were some activities, a lot of dancing, and Akihiko had to escape every girl wanting a little swing with him while Haruki was stuck with Erika's former volleyball teammates. Akihiko wanted to tie his man to his own body to prevent him from slipping out every five minutes with a new guest. But his frustration was smothered every time Haruki came back to him with his lovely smile and his pink cheekbones, telling Akihiko how much everyone had changed. And every time, Akihiko just craved to tug him along onto the privacy of a free toilet and kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

Well, maybe he drank too much after all...

Anyway, he was still wobbly when Haruki told him they had to leave. He threw an unbelieving look at his watch, numbers stuck on a late – or early – 5 a.m.

“We have to say goodbye to my family at least” said Haruki, leading the way to the newlyweds. Erika sent them with a radiant smile after giving a warm hug to her brother who, once again, congratulated them both.

“Haruki !”

Akihiko tensed up at the familiar voice. There she was again. Haru's mom. Followed naturally by his father.

He didn't know what he expected but, strangely, the goodbyes went smoothly. Much better than the first greeting. Maybe it was the alcohol's fault, afterall. Akihiko managed to bow to the two parents, thanking them both for their warm greeting.

“Hope to see you again, Kaji-san” Hanae said in a smile. Akihiko blinked in surprise and hummed his response. He tried not to think too much of it, for now.

When it was Haruki's turn, he noticed a faint sadness going through his boyfriend's face. Akihiko assumed this day definitely wasn't long enough for their family reunion. He missed them, for sure. It was hard to see them breaking off.

As Haruki drove them back safely to their hotel room – it was way too far and dangerous for them to drive all the way back to Tokyo at this hour – Akihiko leant against the window, watching the horizon starting to lighten. He was so exhausted he would've slept right in the car if Haruki didn't dragged him to the room.

He collapsed on the bed and barely managed to stay awake long enough for Haruki to join him under the sheets. There, Akihiko wrapped his arms lazily around his boyfriend's body and drifted into a deep slumber, breathing in the sweet scent of Haruki's shampoo.

*

Being hit in the eyes by a strong sunray in a hungover state wasn't the best way to wake up. That's what Akihiko thought as he pushed his face to the pillow, grunting. How many drinks did he had that night ? Enough to cope with stress but definitely too much for a nice and peaceful sleep.

“Come on sleeping beauty” a hand brushed his hair and scratched his scalp fondly.

Akihiko didn't move, indulging in the touch.

“Too early...” he complained, voice muffled by the pillow.

Haruki laughed, “It's eleven. The check out is in less than one hour.”

The younger man replied with a groan and made a great show of sitting up.

“How come you're so hyper with just a few hours of sleep ?” he said, watching Haruki packing up their stuff.

“I'm used to pull all-nighters, y'know” Haruki shrugged lazily. He zipped his bag and paused, his back to Akihiko.

“Plus... I want to stop somewhere on our way back.”

“Eh ?”

*

Akihiko had to swallow the amount of two mugs of coffee to emerge completely. Haruki stubbornly refused to say anything more about their destination and simply reassured his curious man.

“Don't worry, I won't drop you on the side of the road” he grinned before departing.

They left the town and, to Akihiko's surprise, Haruki drove the car through smaller roads, leading them further into Miyagi mountains. The trees were so close to the sides it was like cutting across a sea of leaves. Wind made them packing on the asphalt, like a red carpet.

“Oi, I'm starting to think you're really planning my abandonment. Or worse, my assassination.”

“So impatient” Haruki protested, focusing on the driving, “Just trust me, it will be worth the detour. I swear.”

Forty minutes later, they parked at the end of a narrow dirt track and Haruki led the way up a sloped trail. Akihiko followed him, not without a tiny hint of suspicion. The woods were so dense it was impossible to see where they were actually going, but Haruki seemed to know the path like the back of his hand.

Finally, the vegetation became sparse and the path cleared up. Akihiko had to held his hand in front of his face to protect him from the sunlight.

When he blinked enough to adjust his eyes at the brightness, he got stuck in place by the scenery displayed before him.

They had walked high enough to see the expanse of mountains, their tops, cleared from any clouds, were wearing automn's colours. But what was taking most of Akihiko's attention, was the view of the large crater lake, down the valley, its turquoise water sparkling so much under the light it was almost blinding. The hole's surroundings were only made of raw soil, probably the result of an ancient volcanic eruption.

Akihiko was speechless and his heart thightened at the natural, simple but overwhelming beauty of the landscape. He wanted to burn the image in his brain.

“Well, not so bad, don't you think ?” Haruki chimed beside him. Akihiko kept staring in awe, his ears grasping the sounds of some birds chirping around them.

“I... never saw anything like this before.”

Haruki hummed, “I used to come here a lot when I was a kid, it brings back memories”, he took a step forward and pointed somewhere at the horizon, “My hometown should be around here.”  
  
Akihiko didn't know where this conversation was going and it was starting to give him new insecurities.

“Haruki... why did you brought me here ?” he asked, his eyes on Haruki's back. His boyfriend turned around and Akihiko's heart squeezed for a second time today. His smile was so soft and genuine, like his soul was freed of any burden.

“I just wanted to share something very personal with you. It's like my secret place.”

Akihiko grited his teeth. He couldn't take it anymore.

“Haru, there was something I didn't told you last night...” he took a step and gripped Haruki's sleeve, “Your mother talked to me and...”

“I know” Haruki cut him suddenly.

_Eh ?_

“Y-You... What ?” Akihiko stared at his boyfriend in complete misunderstanding.

Haruki dropped his eyes to the ground.

“I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't totally honest with you...”

Akihiko felt a shiver running through his body. He waited for Haruki to elaborate, each more second waiting becoming a torture. When the older man raised his head, Akihiko couldn't read his expression.

“Truth is, I told her already.”

Akihiko's eyes widened and he let go of Haruki's sleeve. He was trying to process the words. Inconsciously, he took a step backward. The next second, Haruki stepped further, closing the gap, and he pulled Akihiko's hand to keep him from running away. Instead, he looked at him firmly, holding him in place.

“It was way before the wedding actually. I told my parents I would come with someone. As a couple. I just didn't specified if it was a man or a woman.”

_She... knew ?_

Haruki's hands moved to cup Akihiko's face, “I know it was kinda unfair. But I just didn't want to put too much pressure on you... I selfishly thought it was more comfortable that way... Again, I'm sorry.”

“So... I didn't messed up ?...” Akihiko managed to breath out. He wanted to cry so bad.

“Eh ? No, not at all !” Haruki laughed softly, his thumbs rubbing his boyfriend's cheeks with loving dedication.

“They were quite taken aback at first but, ” he bumped his forehead against his, “I think they kinda like you. You gave them a good impression. They will just need some time to get used to it, that's all.”

Akihiko's heartbeat went from racing overdrive to screeching to a stop. _Everything was ok_. 

Relief flooded his insides and he felt his eyes going uncontrolably wet. He closed them and surged forward to capture Haruki's lips with his owns. His hands flew to his face, tilted it to the side to grant a better access to deepen the kiss. Haruki moaned softly and the sound was almost deafening to the silence around them. It was gold to Akihiko's ears. Haruki moved his hands to grip Akihiko's hair, pulling. _More_.

They kissed until they were too breathless to carry on.

When they parted, Akihiko dropped his head on Haruki's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his body.

“Haru. Haru. Haru.” he repeated desperatly, like a mantra.

“Yes...”

“I love you. So much.” the words were half-muffled but loud enough to rumble against Haruki's shoulder and neck. Akihiko opened one eye, noticing the light goosebumps marking his lover's perfect fair skin.

“Uhm... I love you too” Haruki whispered back, nails sinking into Akihiko's back.

The younger man felt grateful to Haruki for leading them to this quiet hidden place. Some feelings were too strong to be unlashed in a small apartment or a music studio. Now, in the immensity of Miyagi's mountains, he allowed himself to scream his love and gratitude for all those people who came to accept him. With his flaws and weakness. Haruki first on line.

“Do we really have to go back ?” Akihiko asked in a whine. He lifted his head up, gliding his lips across Haruki's cheek on the way to end with a peck on the temple. His boyfriend sighed under the touch.

“Aaah, I fear so... Plus,” Haruki dropped a light kiss on his lover's lips, eyes half-closed in rapture, “I think I really want to make love as soon as possible.”

Akihiko smiled against him. The feeling was shared, needless to say.

*

It was already the evening when they got back to the car. Haruki insisted on driving again, saying Akihiko's eyelids were already dropping dangerously.

“Try to sleep on the car, at least” he added with concern.

Akihiko didn't argue. Nothing could go against a stubborn Haruki. But really, he was always way too worried about others for his own good.

It brought him back some memories from his conversation with his mother and he couldn't hold back a laugh.

“What ?” Haruki turned his head toward him with a questionning expression.

Akihiko threw his head back against the seat, his chin up as he admired Haruki's face.

“Just thinking, I totally get from whom you take those mother hen vibes now.”

“Eh ? What ?!” Haruki almost lost control of the car and had to tear his eyes from his man. He was blushing furiously.

“What the hell did you two talked about ?!”

“That's a secret”, Akihiko smirked to him and extended a hand to mess with his hair. Haruki pouted, his fingers gripping the wheel tighter.

“Next time, I will make her spit it out...” he mumbled, frustrated.

Akihiko chuckled. _Next time, hum ?_ He was quite looking forward to it. To be able to gain his place into the next Nakayama family reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this little trip to Miyagi ! ;)
> 
> With this, I'm definitely done with this story. I truly had a great time in the process. You can't even imagine what it means to me. If someone had told me one year ago I would write fanfics, I would've laughed right in their face.
> 
> I want to thank you all for your support. Here or on my other fics. You guys are amazing.
> 
> You can come bothering me on Tumblr or Twitter if you wanna.
> 
> \- Berry ([Tumblr](https://berrynthewood.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/berrynthewood/))
> 
> <3


	6. Omake - Polaroid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You said you were done with this story !"  
> "Sorry, I lied..."  
> "What about your handful of WIPS ??"  
> "Don't yell at me pleeeease, I will get them done I promise..."  
> "BUT WE NEED TO SLEEP !"  
> *YIKES*
> 
> Ahem... SO. Please, do forgive the author and the many personalities taking shelter in her messed up brain...
> 
> I told ya I was done but Given vol.6 came out as well as some good quality content about Haruki's family background so I made this little extra, because I'm so weak *facepalm*
> 
> It's short and cute. Hope you'll enjoy it.

“Hold it higher or you'll chop our heads...”

“Are you sure you don't want to use your phone camera instead ?”

“No way, it feels more unique this way !”

“Unless you screw up. How much costs a single frame again ?”

“Aaaah it reminds me of my young years...”

“Mom, stay still please !”

_Click._

The mecanism rolls inside the camera and a dark glassy picture slides from the slot before being picked up carefully between Akihiko's fingers.

Erika immediately comes to his side to look at it closely.

“Shouldn't you shake it a little to make it appears ?”

“Absolutely not ! It's pure popular belief !” Haruki argues in a panicked voice.

His niece pulls on his sleeve to catch his attention. “Oncle Haru, why is the camera pooping pictures ?”

“D-Don't call it pooping !”

He glares at Erika who's hiding a laugh behind her hand.

“Don't be so shocked Haru, she's into that kind of period. Y'know, five years old kids.” She says with a shrug.

“Ah ! It's revealing itself !” Akihiko beams and everyone gathers around him to take a look.

“Incredible. You managed to fit everyone in it after all.” Haruki points out, quite impressed. “But, just saying, I would've tilted it slightly to the left.”

Erika snorts while glancing at his brother-in-law's frowning face.

“You're a maniac at taking perfect pictures, I swear...” Akihiko sighs, waving the picture before Haruki's face as a mean to annoy him.

“Whoopsie, professional habits.” Haruki defends himself with a sheepish smile.

His niece tugs on her mother's skirt. “I wanna see !”

Her eyes brightens when Akihiko crouches by her side, handing her the family portrait.

“Grandma, you're making a weird face.” She giggles, her index pointing at the woman's face printed on the paper.

“How rude ! I've just been dazzled by the sun. For your information, I've always been photogenic, little girl.”

Erika rolls her eyes at Haruki who brings his index across his lips in a shushing gesture. He mouths something like 'don't get her started with this'.

But to his greatest demise, their mother notices their quiet exchange and frowns.

“I do have some evidence here. And they're involving all of you.”

She fumbles into one of the living room's cupboard, pulling out a shoe box and a few photos albums.

“Do we really have to do that ?...” Haruki says as his face starts to darken a bit. Akihiko throws an arm around his shoulders and smirks.

“Oh noooo, Haru's embarrassing secrets will be exposed. What can we do about it ?” He teases in a faked dramatic tone and Haruki's elbow dugs into his ribs.

“Don't get your hopes up, they're plain boring anyway.”

But when his mother put all their albums in display on the table, doubt starts to slowly sink inside him. Everyone is gathering around her and Erika picks one and opens it to reveal a picture of a baby Haruki in her arms, smiling proudly at the camera over her big sister promotion.

“Well, I'm sure we can find some gems...” She says as she lifts her daughter to sit her on her laps, tilting the album toward her.

They spend the whole afternoon on digging into the past, occasionally telling some crispy stories about the behind the scenes.

Their mother complains about how much they both gave her wrinkles over the years but Haruki argues it was mostly Erika's fault.

“You were my partner in crime, stop playing innocent.”

“You were forcing me to take part in all your weird schemes ! You blackmailed me !”

They're both pointing at each other and Akihiko chuckles, holding them a picture he just found in the shoe box.

“And what is that ? There are bunch of them, all offcenter and many are blurred.”

Erika takes it from Akihiko's hand and burst out laughing.

“That's Haru's first attempt at taking pictures with Mom's camera ! We kinda stole it and went playing in the garden. Oh my God, they're hilarious ! What's with that horrible close-up ?”

Haruki's cheeks flame red and he shots an accusing look to his mother. “Why did you even keep those ?! They're all crap !” He moans, fumbling into the shoe box in hope to retrieve some of them before the rest of the family could see.

“Bla bla bla, I'm perfect at taking pictures...” Erika mocks him gently, holding the evidence out of Haruki's hold.

“Never said that !”

“Uncle Haru, is that you on this photo ?”

The little girl is looking awkwardly at some class photo, all middle school students in uniforms standing stiff while one of them is smiling smuggly in the back row.

“Oh no, that's your disaster of a mother. Look at her playing rebellious. Told you she was the bully.”

Table turns and now it's Haruki's turn to run around the place, chased by his older sister.

Their mother sighs heavily, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Aaaah... Nothing changed. Still disaster kids who make me older than I already am.”

Akihiko looks at her with a fond smile, flapping the album's pages of their family vacations in Kyushu.

“Well, I don't see anything else apart from a healthy and happy family here.” He says, tracing the edge of a family portrait taken on the beach, Haruki and Erika on their teens days.

The woman blinks and scoots closer to him, her gaze lingering on her kids' bright smiles. She puts her hand on Akihiko's shoulder, making him turn his face toward her.

“It's also yours now, for the record.”

Akihiko's eyes widen and his heart swells as his mother-in-law looks at him with acknowledgment.

Then she straightens up and claps her hands to call out to the siblings who are still bickering loudly on the other side of the room, old pictures scattered on the floor.

“How about some old footage now ?”

Akihiko grins, more than happy to learn more about his new family background.

*

“Try to not wake them up Erika.”

“Don't worry Mom, they had already drifted in dreamland here.”

Erika stiffles a laugh and wraps a large wool blanket over the cute trio sitting quietly on the sofa.

Haruki and Akihiko are leaning against each other, heads touching, and their niece curled up between them, one of her hands is wrapped around Haruki's index finger while the other one is gripping the edge of Akihiko's shirt.

The session was a bit too long and they started to doze off as soon as the sun went down. The little kid still needed naps and the day had been long. And it seems like both adults needed some rest too.

Erika is still staring at them, pride and happiness filling her heart, when her mother suddenly holds her Haruki's polaroid.

“How about capturing the moment ?” She says in a toothy grin which resembles her daughter's. “Let's make an album full of new memories this year.”

Erika's eyes look back and forth to the old camera and the sleeping trio before she nods.

She stands in front of them and places the device in front of her face, framing her models as perfectly as possible before pressing the button.

It clicks and the picture pops down.

Erika fights the whim to fan it, remembering her brother's advice and hands it to her mother.

“This one will be great, I'm sure.”

The picture starts to lighten slowly, revealing the subjects' silhouettes. She giggles when she can finally make out her grandchild's drooling face and Haruki's hair probably tickling Akihiko's cheek.

“Should we keep this to ourselves until the next photo viewing session ? As a surprise ?” Erika proposes in a playfull tone.

Her mother smiles back.

“Sounds great. I'm sure we will soon have many more of them to add into the collection.”

Haruki almost stirs up at the sound of their voices and shifts position, extending his arm across his niece like a safety belt. He lets out a tired whine and his hand reaches blindly for Akihiko's one, their matching rings catching on the light of the TV screen.

Their awkward position will make them wake up with soreness but for now, this cocoon of blanket and tangled limbs is the best place to be in the whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats heavily* Can I really say I'm done now ?
> 
> Well, thanks for reading !
> 
> As said in every chapter of this fic, this work holds a very special place in my heart. Today happens to be my lil' sister's birthday and I do miss her a lot. We shared some old pictures recently and laughed our asses off so I think this fic was born from those moments.
> 
> Anyway, enough with the boring personal talk ! Hope this made you feel nostalgic or/and laugh. I'm craving for some interactions between Akihiko and his new-found family eh eh.
> 
> I know that my writing style kinda evolved a lot throughout this fic and I hope it's not too awkward (I'm way too scared to read the first chapters lol). I'll be yelled at by my betas for not progressing on my other stories but no regrets (please be gentle with author-san xD)
> 
> See you soon for some more smutty content ;)
> 
> \- Berry ([Tumblr](https://berrynthewood.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/berrynthewood/))


End file.
